


Misunderstanding

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean had been Cas’ roommate for three months, ever since he’d seen the ad for a roommate Cas posted on Craigslist. They got along perfectly, even though they had totally different personalities. If there was one problem, it was Dean’s intense crush on Cas, and Cas’ total obliviousness to it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is Roommates.  
> I bow before my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean had been Cas’ roommate for three months, ever since he’d seen the ad for a roommate Cas posted on Craigslist. When Cas had opened the door, Dean was instantly gone. The dark sex hair, those piercing blue eyes, the body that would make Adonis jealous… Cas was the whole package.

They got along perfectly, even though they had totally different personalities. Dean was a happy-go-lucky type, always interested in having fun. Cas was serious, the ‘I’d rather stay in and read’ type. They made it work.

If there was one problem, it was Dean’s intense crush on Cas, and Cas’ total obliviousness to it. 

Dean felt like Cas was ace, because he’d never brought anyone to the apartment, never dated, never even talked about anyone he liked. 

Dean could live with that. It was a hell of a lot better than having to lay in bed listening to the sounds of Cas in the throes of passion with someone.

Dean had it bad.

It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t tried. He’d gone on a couple of dates, even hooked up with a guy he met in a bar, but it was no good. None of them were Cas.

They had game night every other Saturday. It rotated where it was held, and this week it was Dean and Cas’ turn.

Dean was in the kitchen grabbing a beer when their friend Charlie walked in.

She eyed Dean. “Dean, I gotta ask you, are you ever going to tell Cas how you feel about him?”

“There’s no point, Charlie.” He twisted the top off the bottle. “He doesn’t feel the same about me.”

Charlie snorted. “You have got to be kidding, Have you seen the way he looks at you? Like you hung the moon.”

Dean sighed. “So what? He’s ace. I can’t be in a relationship with no sex. I know myself.”

A deep voice came from the direction of the doorway. “I’m not ace, Dean.”

Dean whirled around to look at Cas. “You-you aren’t?”

Cas walked in. “No, I’m not. Where did you get that idea?”

Charlie made an ‘’ooohhh’ sound and left the room.

“You never date, you never hook up with anyone, You never even talk about anyone.”

Cas walked close to Dean. Dean looked into those amazingly blue eyes.

“Maybe that’s because I like someone, and I wasn’t sure they felt the same about me.”

Dean’s heart fell and his stomach twisted into a knot. “Yeah, okay, I get it Cas.”

Cas huffed, “You are incredibly dense, Dean.”

“Huh?”

Cas shook his head. “Jesus fuck, Dean. It’s  _ you _ . I like  _ you _ .” 

Dean was as confused as he’d ever been in his life. “You… me? You like me?”

Cas huffed again. He took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed the shit out of him.

When he broke the kiss, Dean just said, “Oh.” He pulled Cas back to kiss him again.

When Charlie called from the living room that they were all leaving, neither of them even responded.

When Cas finally sunk into him, it was the best thing Dean had ever felt. Cas was big, thick, uncut… every one of Dean’s favorite things in a dick, and all rolled into Cas. 

When Cas bottomed out. Dean sighed. “I can’t believe I ever thought you were ace.”

Cas smiled down at him. “I can’t either.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that…”

Cas pulled back and slammed into him.”Shut up, Dean.”

Dean limited his verbal responses to moans, groans and whispering Cas’ name.

As they lay, legs intertwined, clean and sated. Cas sighed.

“I want us to be exclusive, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “That’s exactly what I want too.”

They moved into a one bedroom shortly after that. No sense paying for a bedroom that they weren’t going to use. 


End file.
